1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the manner of conducting concurrent reactions and distillations wherein the catalyst is also the distillation structure.
2. Related Art
Recently a new method of carrying out catalytic reactions has been developed, wherein the components of the reaction system are concurrently separable by distillation, using the catalyst structures as the distillation structures. This method is now generally known as catalytic distillation and any reference to catalytic distillation herein will be taken to mean this method or process. Such systems are described variously in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,011; 4,232,177; 4,242,530; 4,302,356; 4,307,254; 4,336,407; 4,439,350; 4,443,559; and 4,482,775 commonly assigned herewith.
Briefly, a preferred and commercial catalyst structure described in the above patents comprises a cloth belt with a plurality of pockets spaced along the belt and containing particulate catalyst material, said cloth belt being wound in a helix about a spacing material such as stainless steel knitted mesh. These units are then disposed in the distillation column reactor. In addition, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,559 and 4,250,052 disclose a variety of catalyst structures for this use and are incorporated herein.
The success of catalytic distillation lies in an understanding of the principles associated with distillation. First, because the reaction is occurring concurrently with distillation, the initial reaction product is removed from the reaction zone as quickly as it is formed The removal of the reaction product minimizes further reaction, decomposition, polymerization and the like. Second, because in a distillation the compounds are boiling, the temperature of the reaction is controlled by the boiling point of the mixture at the system pressure. The heat of the reaction simply creates more boil up, but no increase in temperature. Third, the reaction has an increased driving force because the reaction products have been removed and cannot contribute to a reverse reaction (Le Chatelier's Principle).
The distillation parts of the above disclosures have been conventional, i.e., counter-current vapor liquid flow in the packed catalyst bed with the catalyst acting as the contact structure, at least in the reaction zone. The reaction zone having the catalyst packing is designated the reaction distillation zone to distinguish it from other distillation zones which contain either inert packing or conventional distillation trays. The conventional distillation zones may be above or below the distillation reaction zone according to the separation desired.
In one particular embodiment for making methyl tertiary butyl ether, the physical embodiment of the distillation column reactor includes a separate distillation zone below the distillation reaction zone to insure that the unreacted feed components are removed from the ether product which is taken off as bottoms product. In at least one case the lower distillation zone is a separate distillation column connected to another distillation column which contains the catalyst. Vapor and liquid flow lines are provided so that essentially the two columns act as one.
Because of the nature of the distillation the reactants and products are separated. Depending upon the components, however, the reactants may be separated before the desired reaction is completed requiring recycle. It was thus seen to be desirable to retain the reactants in contact with the catalyst while still separating out the products.